


Love You Like Coffee in the Morning

by Kiwi_16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is alive, College, Collegestudent!keith, Complete, Cussing, Finished, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, I have no idea how long this will be, Idiots in Love, Keith/Lance - Freeform, Kick, Love, M/M, NSFW, Pining, Slow(er) burn, adam and shiro are married, adashi, barista, barista!lance, bottom!Keith, coffeeshop, completed work, crushing hard, customer!keith, eventually nsfw, im also impatient, keith and shiro are brothers, klance, long fic, maybe a tiny but of angst, suppressing feelings, top!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_16/pseuds/Kiwi_16
Summary: Lance works as a barista at The Coffee Lounge. He meets Keith, an incredibly attractive random customer, and wants to immediately jump his bones. Until he finds out it's the younger brother of his boss Shiro...  Awkward.Lance has to suppress his feelings in fear of ruining his job and has to learn how to get over this stupid crush.But can he ever truly get over Keith?(eventually NSFW)





	1. Chapter 1

To Lance, no sound would ever be worse than the alarm clock ringing at 3:30 in the morning. He groaned reaching his arm out blindly to find his iPhone before slamming his hand down to press the 'SNOOZE' button. He flipped over in his bed, his covers bundled around him, and buried his face in the pillow. “I don't need a job.” He groaned. “I'll just stay in bed for the rest of my life.” Five minutes passed and the same annoying ringing started up again. Lance cursed under his breath as he sat up, making himself dizzy. He turned off the alarm once again and sighed. “Okay...” He grumbled, climbing out of bed. 

Lance took a quick shower before applying his face moisturizers and drying his hair. He brushed his teeth examining himself in the mirror before getting dressed. He threw on his basic black v-neck and dark denim jeans, dug around the pile of clothes on the floor, and pulled out his blue apron with his name tag. He ran out the door (only a few minutes late) and sped off to work.

He turned on his favorite Spotify playlist and drove down the street, quietly singing along. The best thing about waking up at the butt-crack-of-dawn was how peaceful the mornings were. The sun hadn't risen yet and the moon still hung low in the sky. The traffic was nonexistent and the only source of light were from the glowing street lamps. Lance hummed happily as he turned into the parking lot and parked his car. 

Lance wasn't a morning person per se, but he got used to it after a couple years of being a barista. He was obsessed with coffee and was a natural people pleasure, meaning customers loved him. He was a new hire to this particular coffeehouse, but had already familiarized himself with the ins and outs of the store after the first couple weeks. Luckily it was similar to his old store making it that much easier to transition. 

Lance looked up from locking his car as Pidge parked right next to him. She hopped out and gave him a wave. “Morning loser.” she greeted teasingly. He smiled and waved back. Pidge had worked here for almost a year and had taken Lance under her wing during training. She mainly ran the register and worked the drive-thru, but was good at any position you put her in.

They walked in together through the back door and clocked in at the register. “Bout time you guys showed up.” Hunk grumbled. He walked out from the freezer holding bags of ice under his arms. “Was I gonna open shop all by myself?” Hunk was hired about six months before Lance and was one of the sweetest guys he ever met. They quickly became friends and hung out regularly outside of work.

“Oh calm down, you always get here way too early.” Pidge rolled her eyes as she adjusted her apron. Hunk walked past them dumping the ice into the top of the machine with ease. 

“Hunk I can only imagine the ladies you attract with those beefy arms.” Lance joked, raising his eyebrows seductively. Hunk laughed and tried to hide the blush crossing his face as he ran to the back of the store. 

“Good morning everyone!” Shiro strolled in with a huge grin on his face. “How are we doing today team?” He asked looking around. Shiro was the co-owner of the store with his husband Adam. They started the local business (simply named The Coffee Lounge) together about ten years back and it was still going strong. Shiro came to the store regularly always wanting to touch base with the baristas and make sure the customers were happy. Adam remoted from home and stopped by infrequently to drop off lunch for his husband or to have a quick business meeting.

“Tired as fuck. Can I go home?” Pidge replied monotone.

“Pidge what have I said about cussing in the store?” Shiro asked.

“The doors aren't even open yet!” Pidge argued. He gave her a firm look and she sighed. “I'll work on it.” His disciplinary scowl flipped back into a smile. The team dispersed and Lance went to clean the counters and straighten out the lobby chairs before opening. 

Soon customers were coming in and ordering one by one. Lance worked hard pouring drinks and making coffee, his mind totally focused on each order. “Hunk do we have more bagels?” Pidge asked on the headset. 

Hunk beeped in, “Fresh batch is coming up now!” Within a minute Hunk came up setting the bagels in the display case perfectly. Once the morning rush died down, the team cleaned up their areas and restocked supplies. 

“Lance take over register while I check in the back for something.” Shiro instructed. Lance nodded and hopped up front behind the counter. He replaced the paper in the receipt printer and counted the change in the tip jar.

Eventually a boy walked up. Lance almost didn't hear him he was so quiet. “Hey can I get a large black coffee?” The voice asked. Lance shot his head up and blinked. The boy had black, almost shoulder length hair that flipped out randomly but perfectly framed his pale face. He wore a baggy red jacket with black ripped jeans and headphones thrown around his neck. He had his hands deep in his pockets, his posture completely relaxed without a fuck to give. He flipped his bangs out of his face and blinked his dark purple eyes at Lance. “Uhm hello?” 

Lance's panicked not realizing how long he had stared at him. “Ah yes! Coffee! Yep! We have that!” He blurted. He quickly shut his mouth looking away from the customer and typed in the order. “That'll be three dollars and fifty cents, sir.” He said. 

The boy raised a thick eyebrow, “Sir? I think I'm the same age as you.” He handed over the cash and Lance quickly sorted it away. 

“Name for the order?” Lance asked, holding his sharpie. 

“Keith.” He replied. Lance jotted it down on the cup and set it aside. 

“That'll be right up, sir.” Lance shook his head, “I mean! Dude...?” He shrugged. Why was he like this? To his surprise Keith gave him a small smile and walked away to sit in the lobby. Lance's heart was beating out of his chest and he felt like he was going to pass out.

“That was rough buddy.” Hunk said. He was ducked beneath the counter next to Lance, restocking cups. 

“Hunk! Oh you uh... saw that?” Lance asked, his face growing hot. 

“A train wreck like that is hard to miss.” Pidge added as she washed her hands behind him. 

“Mind your business!” Lance whisper yelled at them, keeping an eye on the back of Keith's head in the lobby. “He's just really good looking, okay?” He said in defense. 

Hunk peeked over the counter looking in Keith's direction. “Is that a mullet? Who knew that was your thing?” He shrugged and walked off ignoring Lance's glare. Lance quickly went to pouring the black coffee and snapped on the lid. 

“Keith!” He announced. Keith stood up and walked over taking the cup from Lance's hand, their fingers barely brushing. “C-Careful it's hot.” Lance warned.

“I would hope so. I ordered coffee.” Keith replied walking back to his table. Lance rubbed his temples walking into the back of the store. 

“If I could not exist now that would be great.” He grumbled. 

“What's wrong?” Shiro asked, as Lance walked into the back office. Shiro was the father figure of the store and was always open to listen to his team members. Even though Lance had only known him for a couple weeks he trusted Shiro. 

“Just this guy who came in and took me off guard. He was really cute.” Lance explained. Shiro turned to look at the monitor which displayed the cameras in the lobby. 

“That guy there?” He asked pointing on the screen. Lance nodded. Shiro almost laughed to himself and left the office without explanation. Lance followed behind as they walked to the front of the store. “Hey Keith!” Shiro shouted. Keith perked up and smiled at Shiro. “How's it going bro?” He asked waving.

Lance's heart stopped. “I'm sorry... Did you say bro?” He asked. 

“Oh did I forget to mention I have a younger brother?” Shiro asked. “He was out of town when you started here, but he comes in a lot to study.” 

“Younger brother?” Lance asked dumbfounded. His brows furrowed as he slowly turned to face Pidge and Hunk. “You both knew.” He hissed. They erupted into laughter and Lance smacked his forehead. 

“Want me to set you up with him?” Shiro asked, nudging Lance's side. Pidge and Hunk continued giggling behind Lance.

“No! No really, please don't!” Lance back pedaled quickly. “Just forget I said anything.” He was so embarrassed, he wanted to scream. “I'm just gonna go hide in the bathroom the rest of my shift.” He grumbled, walking around the counter.

Shiro joined in chuckling with Pidge and Hunk as the three of them waved Lance off. Pidge's voice rang out loud and clear, “See you later Loverboy!” and Lance grimaced, knowing Keith heard it.

Lance exhaled loudly walking towards the bathrooms, “God, if you exist up there,” he stared at the ceiling, “please just kill me now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro asks Lance to help Keith with an assignment. 
> 
> Lance has many regrets.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luckily, Keith left the store a couple minutes later and Lance got through the rest of his shift with only a couple of jokes from Pidge and Hunk. He clocked out at noon and got in his car. He sat in the parking lot for a bit in silence.

What had happened? Why did he react that way? Lance looked at his blue eyes in the rear view mirror in thought. He was bisexual and was comfortable with that, but no one, not any girl or boy, had made him act so dumb. Keith just gave off this energy that Lance couldn’t handle. It was electric and dizzying and confusing. He shook his head trying to forget about it and drove home for the day. 

The next morning the same alarm went off and Lance growled in annoyance. He went through his morning routine and had enough time to make himself a slice of toast with grape jelly. He drove to work as usual and clocked in right on time.

Pidge came out from the back of the store holding a handful of gallon milk jugs. “Ha! Told you Hunk! I can carry ten at once!” She announced, but was clearing struggling. Hunk laughed as he snapped a picture on his phone. 

“That might be a world record.” Lance added smiling. Just then, Shiro walked in through the front door and Pidge quickly ran back to the fridge to put the milk away. 

“Good morning team!” Shiro sang happily and the group greeted him. Lance looked over and noticed Keith stood behind him. His heart did a back flip. Keith’s hair was pulled into a low ponytail and he wore a ripped up band t-shirt with dark denim jeans and a backpack flung over one shoulder. Keith gave a small wave to the group.

“Lance,” Shiro said catching him off guard. “Please join Keith and I in the office.” He smiled and led Keith to the back. Lance froze.

“What’s that about?” Hunk asked.

Lance shook his head, “I have no idea and I’m scared.” He stood there unmoving.

“Dude go!” Hunk said forcibly pushing him into the back of the store. Lance fumbled through the door and into the office. Shiro was seated at the desk while Keith leaned up against the wall casually. 

“Uhm... what’s up?” Lance asked. 

Shiro clapped his hands together, “Lance! I have exciting news for you!” He smiled like a proud older brother gesturing to Keith, “Keith is currently in a documentary class at Voltron University and he needs our help.” 

“Our?” Lance clarified giving Keith a side glance. 

Shiro nodded, “He’s about to graduate this fall and he has to start working on his final assignment. That’s where we come in.” He smiled. “Keith is going to be observing you working here over the next two weeks to complete his assignment.” Lance almost choked.

“For what!?” Lance asked quickly.

“I have to research a profession, learn their day to day life, write an essay, and present it to the class.” Keith explained. “I picked barista since my brother owns this shop and it’s the easiest way to get volunteers.” He shrugged.

“So he’s gonna like analyze me and stuff?” Lance asked. 

“Sorta. It’s not like I’ll be critiquing your every move. I just need to collect authentic data. That’s all.” Keith replied.

Lance panicked, “W-what about Pidge? Or Hunk? They’ve worked the store longer than me!” 

“You’re right,” Shiro began, “but you have more barista experience overall! You worked two years at the last location right?” Lance nodded slowly. “So you know everything there is to know! Besides, Pidge and Hunk know Keith personally and we don’t want any bias to get in the way of his observation.” 

Lance stood frozen looking from Shiro to Keith. “I... I don’t know.” He said.

Keith took a deep breath, “Look Lance, I know it’s not very appealing to have someone following you around,” he began, “but I really need to have this assignment be good otherwise it’ll effect my grade heavily. I would really appreciate it if you’d help me out.” Keith looked straight into his eyes and Lance felt his heart melt.

He was going to regret this. “Okay... okay. I’ll help you out.” He replied.

“Lance you’re a trooper!” Shiro said happily standing up to pat his back. Lance and Keith exchanged numbers to keep in contact. “Observation starts right now!” Shiro sing-singed happily walking out of the office to inform the other team members. 

“I’m sorry my brother is a little pushy,” Keith told Lance rolling his eyes, “and obnoxious.” 

“No it’s fine, really,” Lance smiled, “he cares for you. It’s sweet.” Keith smiled back.

“So I’ll be sitting in the office most of the day writing out my first thoughts before I actually observe you.” Keith explained going straight into work mode. “I’m gonna have to film and take some pictures for proof that I was actually here. Just so you’re aware.”

Lance gulped. Great, a really attractive guy was going to be filming and documenting his every move. What if he had a gross pimple on his forehead one day? What if his hair looked greasy? He was starting to sweat just thinking about it. “O-Okay sure.” Lance shrugged it off, pretending not to care.

“After you’re off at noon, want to sit down and answer a few initial questions for me?” Keith asked. Lance nodded. “Great. Thanks again for your help.” Keith gave him a smile and took a seat, beginning to type on his laptop.

Lance walked out of the office and shrugged back at him, “Not a problem!” He said nonchalantly.

For Lance however, it was going to be a huge problem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith interviews Lance and they learn a little more about each other.

“You’re overreacting.” Hunk told Lance for the tenth time. They were both on break and sat at a corner table in the lobby discussing the Keith situation. 

“Am I though?!” Lance asked. “He’s literally going to be on my ass everyday for two weeks straight!” Lance ran his hands through his hair.

“Well he’s not gonna be on your ass,” Hunk added. “Cause I thought you wanted to be in his ass-“

“SHUT UP!” Lance interrupted him quickly, his face burning red. “You’re not helping!” Hunk shrugged sipping his vanilla latte. “Ya know what. It’s fine.” Lance took a deep breath, “I’ll just bury my feelings so far down that he’ll never know about them and I’ll never have to hang out with him again after this is over.” He smiled confidently.

“Sounds like a really healthy coping skill.” Hunk said sarcastically. “Why don’t you just ask him out?”

“Oh no no no!” Lance shook his head, “I am not about to ask out my boss’s younger brother. That has bad idea written all over it.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow, “What you think Shiro would fire you if you broke Keith’s heart?”

“I don’t know what Shiro would do and I don’t wanna find out.” Lance looked over his shoulder at Keith standing by the register. He was writing in a notebook jotting down information Shiro was telling me. His face was scrunched up in concentration and the tip of his tongue popped out between his lips. Lance had never seen anyone look so cute while taking notes.

“Earth to Lance.” Hunk said and Lance turned his attention back to him. 

Lance hung his head with a sigh, “I’m so fucked.”

“Not yet, but hopefully soon!” Hunk added, earning a slap on the arm from Lance.

After their break, the rest of the shift went by in a flash and Keith found Lance in the lobby once he clocked out. “Hey so this won’t take long. I just have a couple interview questions.” He explained and Lance nodded. They sat down at a table sitting across from one another. “Okay so first your name is Lance and your last name has one c?” 

“Two actually. One lower case and one upper case.” He corrected as Keith scribbled it down at the top of the paper. “It’s a common mistake, don’t beat yourself up about it.”

“I wasn’t.” Keith responded coolly looking down the list. “What job did you have before working as a barista?”

“I actually was a full time college student and had no time for work. So as soon as I graduated two years ago I got my first job at Coffee Ground down the road.” Lance explained, twiddling his thumbs under the table. “I’m obsessed with coffee and it was the first place I walked past with a help wanted sign on the front door.” He looked at Keith trying to gauge if his answer was good enough, but Keith’s eyes were looking down at the paper. “Do you have a job right now?” Lance asked.

Keith looked up at him, “I thought I was the one asking questions?”

“Right!” Lance said quickly back pedaling, “sorry go ahead.” He stared down at the table avoiding his eyesight.

“Was working at a coffee shop what you imagined it would be?” Keith continued.

Lance thought, “Sorta. It’s a lot busier than I anticipated. I was surprised how quickly I learned the menu though. And the customers are really nice. They’re my favorite part of the job.” Lance explained.

Keith stopped moving his pencil and looked up, “Really...?” He asked.

Lance nodded, “Oh definitely! The regulars who come in always chat with me and I love to make little kids smile by giving them some hot chocolate. It just makes me feel like I’m helping humanity somehow.” Keith continued staring at him and Lance shrugged, “I mean it’s not that important. I overthink things...” he laughed it off.

“No I think it’s important to spread positivity,” Keith replied. “With all the shit going on in the world, making people smile is a step in the right direction.” He kept eye contact with Lance as he spoke. “It’s very important in my opinion.”

“Uh yeah... exactly.” Lance tried to hide the surprise from his voice. Keith didn’t seem like the type to care much about others. Lance only knew him for a short while, but his edgy appearance made him seem stand-offish and unfriendly. But listening to him talk Lance could hear genuine concern in his voice. “I just try my best. That’s all you really can do, right?” Lance said breaking eye contact.

“Right.” Keith replied, jotting down another note. The rest of the questions were simple enough and Lance luckily only embarrassed himself a few more times before they finished. “Okay I’ll see you tomorrow at five.” Keith said throwing his backpack over his shoulder. 

“Yep! See ya then.” Lance said, getting up from the table. Keith gave him a soft smile before walking out of the store. Lance sighed, quickly reached for his phone, and typed out a text to Keith.

**Lance: Hope my answers were satisfactory, Partner. Try to make me sound smarter in your final report ;)**

Keith responded a moment later.

**Keith: I’ll think about it. (Partner... really?)**

Lance laughed at the message and immediately another popped up.

**Keith: Thanks for being open with me though. I’m excited to learn more about you, “Partner”**

Lance blinked down at his phone and smiled walking out to his car. The smile on his face didn’t leave until he drifted off to sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day goes by and Lance invites Keith to a party this weekend.
> 
> Lance is not smart.

Thursday- Observation Day 2

** Keith: I don’t know how you get up this early everyday... **

Lance’s alarm had just gone off and he reached over to hit the snooze button when Keith’s text popped up. Lance smiled and typed a reply. 

**Lance: Good morning sunshine. Ready to start the day? :D**

**Keith: No. I would rather fail this class than get out of bed right now**

**Lance: Aw is little Keith still sleepy??? **

**Keith: stfu Lance**

Lance snickered and crawled out of bed quickly getting into the shower. A half hour later he drove into the parking lot at work and Keith pulled in right after him. “Well look who decided to show up.” Lance teased.

Keith locked his car door and walked towards Lance. His black hair was messily pulled into a ponytail and he had thrown on an oversized hoodie with a pair of sweat pants. “It’s too early for this shit.” Keith groaned following Lance into the store. 

“Hey you were the one that chose to observe a barista.” Lance argued as he clocked in. “Coffee is sorta a morning thing, don’t ya know?” Keith glared at him and Lance flashed him a toothy smile. 

Pidge and Hunk came in five minutes later greeting Lance and Keith before getting to work. Lance walked around the front of the store showing Keith the ins and outs. “This is where we keep the toppings, whipped cream and spices etc.” He opened up all the cabinets and took Keith back to the walk-in freezer as well. 

“You know I’ve seen all of this right?” Keith explained as they walked back towards the registers, “my brother owns the store remember.”

“I’m sorry I thought you wanted the full experience?” Lance asked dramatically and Keith rolled his eyes. “Now, before customers start coming in I thought I’d so you a little barista magic.” Lance winked and went to grab supplies.

Keith watched as Lance poured espresso into a cup and steamed milk into a small silver pitcher. “So to make a little design at the top of the drink you have to think of the density of the milk and how fast your pour it in!” Lance explained and Keith noticed a twinkle of excitement in his blue eyes. 

Lance carefully poured the milk in and with a simple movement of his wrist created a small heart shape. Lance set down the pitcher and held the cup of coffee in his hands. “And just like that you have latte art!” Lance smiled as he extended his arm out to hand the drink to Keith.

Keith stared at the cup before reaching into his pocket and grabbing his phone. He snapped a couple of pictures of Lance and put the phone away. Lance gave him a questioning look. “Sorry. Uh, it was a good shot for my presentation.” Keith explained quickly, but Lance swore he saw a slight blush cross his face. Keith took the cup and studied the heart shape. “Are there other designs?”

Lance nodded as he washed the pitcher, “Yeah I can do a bunny and I think Pidge knows how to do a rose design.” He dried his hands and gave Keith a smile. “Pretty impressive, huh?” Keith rolled his eyes and didn’t reply, not giving Lance any satisfaction. 

The rest of the shift went on without any issues and Lance clocked out, meeting Keith in the lobby shortly after. “So how’d I do, Partner?” Lance asked, sitting across from him.

Keith looked up from his laptop. “What do you want a cookie or something?” He asked monotone.

_No, but I want your cock._ Lance thought to himself and had to quickly shake it away. He tried to laugh it off, “Yeah a cookie, haha nope I’m good, hahaha.” He shut his mouth before he could say anything stupider. 

Keith continued typing on his laptop and Lance caught himself staring. His dark purple eyes skimmed across the screen and he reached behind to adjust his ponytail and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Keith looked up and Lance quickly avoided eye contact. “Welp! I gotta go. I think Hunk wanted to go shopping today.” He stood up from the table and took his apron off. 

“For what?” Keith asked curiously.

“Some party him and Pidge are having this weekend.” Lance shrugged. He paused a moment before looking down at Keith. “Uhm do you wanna come?”

Keith stopped typing and looked up at him. “Me?” 

Lance nodded, “Yeah I mean, you want the whole barista life style, right? Might as well come see what we do on our time off.” Lance tried to explain. 

Keith thought for a moment. “Sure. I guess it could be fun.” 

Lance tried not to show too much excitement, “Cool! The party is tomorrow night around eight. You have Hunk’s address?” He asked and Keith nodded. “Alrighty then! I’ll see you tomorrow morning for work and then at Hunk’s later, okay?” Keith nodded and Lance waved goodbye as he walked out of the store. 

**Barista Hoes**

**Lance: Soooo I may or may not have just invited Keith to the party Friday... o.o**

**Pidge: are you stupid? **

**Hunk: WTF Lance!? what happened to not getting close to him???**

**Lance: ....... he has pretty eyes**

**Pidge: you’re hopeless**

**Hunk: -_-**

**Lance: help me :)))))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance hang out at the party and they get a little too comfortable together...

Friday- Observation Day 3

Lance ran into the shop running five minutes behind and quickly clocked in out of breath. “Well look who decided to show up.” Keith said, crossing his arms standing by the register.

“Hey! I said that to you yesterday. Don’t copy me!” Lance shot back, tying his apron on. Keith laughed and walked into the office, continuing to type out his report. 

Throughout the day, Lance explained to him several other barista techniques and the different types of coffee they had in stock. Keith took several videos and photos to continue documenting the process. “Make sure you make me look good.” Lance would say and Keith just rolled his eyes.

Finally noon rolled around and Pidge, Hunk, and Lance clocked out, walking with Keith out to their cars. “Lance you’re bringing the soda right?” Hunk clarified.

“Yep! It’s already in my fridge.” Lance replied, opening his car door. “Pidge you heading to get the chips and dip right now?”

Pidge nodded, “And a couple extra napkins.”

“Do I need to bring anything?” Keith added meekly. They all turned to look at him. 

“Cookies!” Lance said quickly. “If you could bring some cookies that would be great!” Pidge and Hunk whipped their heads around staring at Lance.

“Okay I can do that!” Keith said happily. He got into his car and waved as he drove off.

“Lance! I was going to bake cookies tonight!” Hunk whined. 

Lance rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m sorry! He just wanted to help. I didn’t want him to feel left out...” he trailed off.

“They better be good cookies.” Hunk glared at Lance as he got into his car, leaving the parking lot.

Pidge shook her head, “See you later, Lover Boy.” She drove off, sticking her hand out the window to flip off Lance as she left.

Later that night, Lance parked on the street and walked up to Hunk’s front door, letting himself in. The music was already playing on the speakers and snacks were laid out on the kitchen counter. Lance set his liters of soda next to the bag of chips and walked into Hunk’s room. “Dude, do you know how to knock?” He asked as he ran a comb through his hair. Pidge sat behind him on the bed playing on her phone.

“Nope.” Lance said sitting next to Pidge. “Hey... uh does this outfit look okay?” He asked. Hunk looked over to see Lance wearing a loose fitting white t-shirt that was French tucked in the front of his light wash jeans. 

“I’m sure Keith will think you look just fine.” Pidge replied, not even looking up at him. 

Lance looked offended, “Come on! That’s not what I meant.” He tapped his foot on the floor anxiously as Hunk and Pidge stared at him. “Okay... maybe that is why I asked.”

Hunk shook his head, “You’re playing with fire Lance. You were the one who told me you wanted to stay away from him.” Hunk sighed, “Just be careful.” Lance was about to speak but was cut off by the doorbell ringing. He sprinted out of the room and opened the front door to see Keith standing there. 

“Oh, hey Lance.” Keith greeted as he held a platter of cookies in his hands. He wore a black shirt with an open red flannel thrown over it and dark skinny jeans. His hair was pulled into a messy bun at the base of his neck and he rocked awkwardly from one foot to the other. “Can I come in?”

“Of course.” Lance said stepping aside and leading Keith into the kitchen. He set the cookies down as Pidge and Hunk came out of the bedroom. 

“Pre-party shots! Pre-party shots!” Pidge chanted, handing everyone a red solo cup. She poured a shot of vodka for everyone and they all stood together in a circle. 

“Here’s to good friends and having a good ass time tonight!” Hunk shouted and they all cheered, knocking back their drinks. 

In no time, more friends and coworkers started arriving and more drinks were handed out. Lance had slowly maneuvered around the room, mingling and flirting with random girls but was continuously shot down. “This next girl for sure!” He shouted over the music at Hunk. He rolled his eyes watching Lance walk towards her. 

Lance was on his way through the crowd before he turned and noticed Keith across the room. Lance stopped in his tracks watching him. He was all alone, leaning up against the wall, sipping at his drink while he quietly crowd watched. He seemed so out of place Lance felt bad for even inviting him. Lance knew he wanted to keep his distance from Keith, but just talking to him wasn’t against the rules, right? He bit his lip before chugging the rest of his drink and walking over to him.

“Hey.” Lance said, leaning against the wall. 

Keith gave him a small smile, “Hey. Having a good time?” He asked. Lance shrugged in reply. “I see you keep getting turned down.”

Lance chuckled awkwardly, “Yeah...” He raised an eyebrow, “Wait a second. Have you been watching me?” Keith blushed and quickly chugged his drink looking away. Lance smirked and let out a chuckle. “It’s okay, most people can’t take their eyes off of me.” Lance ran his hands through his hair giving Keith a side glance.

“And you’re so humble. It’s really incredible.” Keith said, shaking his head. They both laughed together and for a moment Lance forgot there were other people in the room. Keith’s shoulder was almost brushing against Lance’s and his palms got sweaty at the close proximity. 

Lance leaned in to yell in Keith’s ear over the noise, “Follow me!” He grabbed Keith’s wrist and dragged him through the crowd. He stopped in the kitchen, grabbing a small bottle of tequila, before leading Keith away from the crowd and upstairs.

“Hey I don’t think we should really be up here...” Keith said, looking around anxiously.

Lance shrugged, “Hunk’s my friend. He’ll understand.” He led them down the hall and into a guest bedroom, shutting the door behind them. The loud music and voices were faded to almost nothing. “That’s better.” Lance said, sitting down in the middle of the floor with the tequila in his hands.

“What are we doing here?” Keith questioned as he sat across from Lance on the floor. 

“I couldn’t help but notice you don’t seem like the party type,” Lance began, “I feel responsible since I invited you, so I’m going to rectify the situation!” He took Keith’s cup and opened the bottle, pouring each of them a shot. “We’ll just have our own little party. It’s less scary that way.” He said, taking his shot.

Keith smiled and followed Lance by taking his own shot. “Sounds like a plan.”

They began to ask twenty questions and played their own drinking game, taking way too many shots in the process. 

The time seemed to fly by as the alcohol ran through their system, making them relaxed and a little too comfortable together.

“Ya know I don’t... I don’t, don’t drink a lot.” Keith mumbled drunkenly. He was laid out on his back, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Noooo I couldn’t tell!” Lance slurred, trying to hold back his laughter. He was sitting up against the wall staring at the bottom of Keith’s shoes.

“Drink!” Keith shouted, propping himself on one elbow to point at Lance. “You’re being an, an asshole... d-drink!” Lance groaned and poured another shot, taking it quickly.

“Oh shit....” Lance hiccuped, “It’s empty now.” He pushed the bottle away and it rolled across the floor.

“It’s my turn to... ask the question!” Keith said loudly. He looked over, eyeing Lance, “Who was the last person you kissed?” He made himself giggle at the question. 

Lance blinked at him, “Kissed? Hm...” He hiccuped, then groaned, “My ex, probably a couple months ago. And they were a shitty kisser.” He raised an eyebrow at Keith, “What about you, Mullet? Who was the last person you kissed?” 

Keith’s face grew red as he looked away from Lance. He didn’t respond and they sat in silence for a moment. “You’ve never been kissed, huh?” Lance guessed and Keith only got redder. 

“You don’t have to make fun of me...” He grumbled. 

“No!” Lance said, sobering up slightly. He crawled over to be closer to Keith, “no I’m not making fun of you! I was just asking.” 

Keith blinked at him, “Pretty pathetic though, right? Being in college and still being a complete virgin loser.” He pouted slightly looking at the floor. 

“Keith really,” Lance continued in a serious tone. He set his hand on top of Keith’s thigh for reassurance, “It’s not a big deal. And you don’t want to rush into anything, right?” Keith nodded and his eyes trailed down to Lance’s hand before looking back up at him. Lance almost let go but he felt frozen by Keith’s eyes, something inside them telling him to stay. “For your first kiss, you want to make sure it’s with someone you like.” Lance continued, his thumb lightly rubbing over Keith’s jeans. 

“Right...” Keith replied quietly, sitting up a little more. “And someone who understands me...” Lance slowly moved, crawling an inch closer.

“Of course,” He said, never breaking eye contact. The room felt ten degrees hotter and Lance could practically hear Keith’s heart beat out of his chest. “Someone you can always talk to...” He said, gulping as his mouth became dry.

“And who will listen to me.” Keith continued, sitting up further, continuing to close the gap between them. 

Lance’s brain felt foggy and he knew it was from more than just the tequila. “You want someone who wants to be with you too.” He heard himself whisper. 

“Exactly...” Keith breathed, there faces only inches apart now. Lance looked from Keith’s dark eyes down to his pale lips and back again. 

“Someone like...” Lance began, tilting his head ever so slightly to one side as he moved in closer. “Someone like...” He parted his lips, as he watched Keith’s eyes flutter closed. “Like...” Lance took a deep breath, inhaling Keith’s scent.

“SCOTT OH MY GOD! YOU ANIMAL!” A shrill female voice giggled, as she threw open the guest bedroom door. 

Lance almost shit his pants as he jumped away from Keith, his back pressed up against the wall. They both looked up seeing a girl and a guy making out, practically tripping over each other as they barged into the room. They fell onto the bed, completely ignoring the two boys on the floor, and started peeling off clothes. Keith and Lance ran out of the room, quickly slamming the door shut behind them. 

Lance and Keith panted in the hallway, the party music and guest’s voices filled the air again as they stood there. “People have no self control, huh?” Lance laughed, looking over at Keith.

But Keith was halfway down the stairs, practically sprinting for the front door. “Keith!” Lance shouted after him, but the loud music drowned out his voice and Keith was already gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the party and Lance has a dream he can’t shake.

Shiro yawned loudly as he peeled off his shirt and crawled into bed next to Adam. “Busy day at the shop?” Adam asked, pausing in the middle of reading his book.

Shiro groaned, “Not really, but man am I glad it’s Friday. I’m getting too old for this.” He leaned over to place a kiss on Adam’s cheek. “Goodnight honey.” He said and Adam smiled at him before Shiro rolled over, closing his eyes.

Suddenly Shiro’s phone rang, making both of them jump in alarm. He quickly sat up and grabbed the phone, holding it up to his ear. “Hello?” He asked. Adam watched as Shiro was silent listening to the other person on the line. “Okay... okay... hey it’s alright. I’ll be there in five minutes, okay? Bye.” He hung up and let out a heavy sigh.

“Who was that?” Adam asked, confused. Shiro was already getting out of bed and throwing on his clothes. 

He sighed looking back at Adam, “That was Keith.” 

Keith told Lance he didn’t drink a lot and it wasn’t a lie. His stomach didn’t know what to do with so much alcohol and eventually he threw up in a bush a couple blocks away from Hunk’s place. 

It was almost midnight after he left the party and he pulled his flannel tightly around himself as he walked aimlessly through the cool night air. Keith’s first instinct was to call Shiro, not knowing what else to do. He was drunk and cold and alone. Not to mention he felt like the biggest idiot for almost kissing Lance.

He stopped walking at the thought.  Fuck... I almost kissed Lance.  Keith remembered, his eyes growing wide. The blurry memory of Lance’s hand on his thigh, leaning in, and eyes fluttering closed made heat rush to Keith’s cheeks.  Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Keith screamed at himself internally. Lance was his observation subject for his school project and nothing more. Keith needed to control himself before he did something he’d regret. 

Keith saw the glow of headlights behind him and turned to see Shiro’s car pulling up next to him. Shiro gave a knowing look through the window before Keith ran around to get into the passenger seat. Once he slammed the door shut, he curled up into a ball and tears shamelessly fell down his face. Shiro didn’t ask any questions and simply drove home in silence.

Keith woke up Saturday morning on Shiro’s couch. His head felt filled with bricks and he groaned sitting up slowly. “Don’t push yourself.” Adam said, walking into the room. He set down a glass of water next to Keith before walking into the kitchen.

“Thank you.” Keith croaked as he drank. Adam poured a cup of coffee then took a seat on the couch next to Keith. “Is Shiro here?” Keith asked. 

Adam shook his head, “He’s already at the shop. Left a couple hours ago.” He sipped his coffee slowly, the steam digging up his glasses. “What happened?” He asked after a moment of silence.

Keith hung his head, “I got drunk and almost made a fool of myself.” He sighed, images of Lance going through his mind. “Scratch that, I did make a fool of myself.” Keith ran his hand through his hair, “I’m sorry I had to call you guys so late last night. I hope Shiro wasn’t mad at me.” He looked to Adam for an answer.

“You know Shiro would do anything for you.” Adam replied, “And we’re both just glad you made it home safe.” He placed a gently hand on Keith shoulder and smiled. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a business phone call I need to attend. Stay as long as you need and have whatever you want in the kitchen.”

Keith smiled hugging him, “Thank you.” Adam patted his back and stood up, leaving the living room as Keith laid back down, drifting into unconsciousness once again.

Meanwhile...

_“Keith.” Lance moaned as Keith kissed up his neck. His hands were everywhere as he grabbed at clothes, desperately peeling them off._

_“Lance,” He heard Keith breathe into his ear. “Fuck me.” Lance’s heart beat fast as he kissed Keith’s lips, dipping his tongue into his mouth. _

_“Yes.” Lance responded, pinning him to the wall. “Yes. Yes....” _

A drop of water splashed onto Lance’s forehead, effectively waking him up from his dream. His eyes flew open and his head swiveled around, trying to take in his surroundings. He was in a... bathtub?

Lance was laying butt naked in an empty tub, his face staring up at the shower head that was now slowly dripping onto him. He sat up too quickly giving himself a headache and groaned in agony. He looked around the bathroom finding his clothes scattered on the tiled floor. “What the fuck happened?” He mumbled.

The bathroom door opened to Hunk standing there with a bottle of water in hand. “You’re impossible to handle drunk, ya know that?” Hunk laughed, with just a hint of annoyance in his tone. Hunk walked into the bathroom and threw Lance his underwear. He put them on and crawled out of the tub, feeling like a newborn deer learning how to walk.

“I feel like shit.” Lance whined.

“Well you look like shit.” Hunk added, giving him the water bottle. Lance drank it realizing how thirsty he was, along with two pills Hunk provided. 

“Please tell me what happened last night.” Lance sighed, walking into the living room and collapsing onto the couch.

Hunk sat on the ottoman facing Lance,“We were hanging out and everything was fine and then you vanished for like half an hour and when I saw you again you demanded on taking more shots back to back. You got horribly drunk and decided to strip and that’s when I locked you in the bathroom, to hide you from the other guests.” Hunk shrugged. “So you tell me what happened in that half hour you were gone.” 

Lance was in the middle of a sip when a flashback of Keith’s face inching closer to his crossed his mind. He spat up the water and coughed before finally catching his breath. “Oh no.” Lance said, staring at the floor. “I almost kissed Keith.” 

“You what!?” Hunk shouted. 

“I didn’t though!” He repeated. “We were just talking and I was trying to be nice and I...”

“Thought it would be a good idea to shove your tongue down his throat?” Hunk finished, crossing his arms. 

“I didn’t kiss him!” Lance said again. He hung his head in defeat, “but I wanted to.” 

Hunk sighed, “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you..” He said as he walked into his bedroom, leaving Lance alone with his thoughts.

**Saturday 3:24 PM**

**Lance: Hey did you make it home safe last night?**

**Keith: Yeah I had Shiro pick me up.**

**Lance: Good just wanted to make sure.**

Lance sat there in his bedroom with the phone in hand and glared at the screen in thought. “I need to talk to him about it.” He decided and began typing the message.

**Lance: Hey about the party. About what happened.**

**Keith: what do you mean?**

**Lance: like with us.... in the bedroom.... **

**Keith: I really don’t remember any of the party. I was pretty drunk lol **

Lance’s heart stopped as he read the message. He doesn’t remember what happened? Was he really that drunk? 

**Lance: oh. Really? **

**Keith: Yeah I remember you and I hanging out but it’s all a blur. I told you I don’t drink a lot, I’m a light weight lol**

Keith stared down at his phone. He felt bad lying to Lance, but no good could come from this conversation. If Lance thought that he had been too drunk and didn’t remember anything, it was for the best.

**Lance: no I understand haha I was just gonna say how you were dancing like an idiot and to not be embarrassed cause I’m the only one who saw lol **

**Keith: oh I did?**

**Lance: Yeah haha smooth moves ;)**

**Keith: stfu Lance. I’ll see you Monday morning**

**Lance: Yep see you then **

Lance set his phone down next to him and buried his face in his pillow. Keith didn’t remember anything about the party but it was all so vivid in Lance’s mind. He rolled over and stared at the ceiling. 

How could he forget Keith’s eyes looking up at him while his hand was resting on Keith’s thigh? Or the way Keith’s lips slightly parted as he was leaning in? Or how Keith’s heart beat was so loud in the quiet room?

Lance’s eyes grew wide as his cock twitched in his pants. “Stop it!” He shouted at himself. But it was too late. 

The images of Keith being so beautiful flooded his mind. Lance swallowed, feeling his mouth go dry. He slowly reached down into his pants and grabbed his erection. “Fuck.” He thought to himself. Was he really going to masturbate to the idea of Keith?

The answer was yes. He shoved down his jeans and stroked himself, throwing his head back into the mattress. He closed his eyes, remembering the dream he had last night. Keith’s lips on his and his hands roaming over his body. The sound of Keith moaning his name and biting his neck. Lance’s strokes picked up speed at the thought. 

He laid there touching himself, letting out quiet whimpers as he felt himself getting closer. “Keith...” Lance let his name fall off his lips and just like that he came. His body shook violently as the orgasm coursed through his veins. He gulped in air as he continued to pump into his fist, milking out the last bit of come. 

His orgasm slowly faded and he laid in his bed, come covering his hand and stomach. “Shit.” Lance breathed kicking himself mentally, “I am so fucked.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tries to distance himself from Keith by being a jerk.
> 
> Keith confronts him and Lance loses his self control.
> 
> NSFW chapter

Monday- Observation Day 4

Lance was grateful he didn’t work Saturday or Sunday so he could avoid Keith easily. He had almost forgotten about the party and convinced himself that Keith wasn’t even that hot anymore. Everything seemed to be getting better. Until the weekend ended. 

Monday morning Lance threw open the back door to the Coffee Lounge and immediately ran into Keith. Keith fumbled, grabbing at his notebook right before it hit the floor. “Ah! Sorry!” Lance said blushing and quickly stepped away, avoiding Keith’s gaze like it was the plague. He clocked in, tying his apron on and straightening his name tag.

“Good morning to you too.” Keith said, walking up to him. Lance’s mouth went dry. Keith had his hair pulled back into cutest little bun and Lance almost said something. But over Keith’s shoulder he saw Shiro, reminding him to keep his mouth shut.

“Hey listen I have to restock today so I’m gonna be busy.” Lance rambled, “so just try to stay out of my way, okay?” He said, trying to sound firm. 

Keith looked at him, an almost hurt expression on his face, “Oh. Okay yeah... I get it.” He turned around and walked into the office without another word. 

Lance sighed, hitting his forehead against the nearest wall. “Real smooth.” Pidge chimed in from behind him.

“Shut up Pidge,” Lance mumbled as he walked to the back of the store, “I’m really not in the mood.” 

The shift dragged on and Lance continued to ignore Keith, giving him the cold shoulder. Lance went home that afternoon feeling like a total asshole. He texted Keith right before bed.

**Lance: Hey I close tomorrow night, so I’ll be there at 12 until 8:30 **

**Keith: K**

Lance sighed, reading the single letter response multiple times over. “Good, he hates me,” he thought falling back into his bed. He curled up into a ball and let out a heavy sigh, “just what I wanted...”

Tuesday- Observation Day 5

Lance spent his morning lying in bed, regretting going to work. He told himself he was being a baby and needed to just go, but Keith kept creeping into his mind. The fact that he had to see Keith and had to continue to push him away hurt Lance. He reminded himself it was for Keith’s own good. “He wants an unbiased report! I can’t mess with that.” Lance said to himself. “His grades are important and if I fuck this up for him...” He sighed. “I can’t get side tracked.” 

He put on his work uniform and drove to the shop. Keith was standing next to the register as Lance clocked in. “It’s nice that we got to sleep in today, huh?” Keith said. Lance gave a curt nod and continued walking, distracting himself by wiping down tables in the lobby.

Throughout the shift Lance only answered a few questions for Keith, forcing himself to hold back. Lance was all over the place at the counter and dropped two drinks having to remake them completely for the customers. He had never been so embarrassed. 

The store finally closed and Lance finished cleaning up before walking outside with everyone. Pidge and Hunk waved as they both drove off, leaving Keith and Lance alone in the parking lot. “See ya.” Lance said quickly, opening his car door.

“Lance.” Keith said in an almost stern voice. Lance stopped and turned to face him. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked.

Lance’s heart broke watching Keith’s face fall. “No... what? Why do you think that?” Lance asked.

Keith rolled his eyes, “Don’t play stupid. You haven’t been acting right ever since the party.”

“I really don’t know what you mean.” Lance said, starting to get into his car again. 

“I remember.” Keith’s voice was quiet, but Lance heard him loud and clear. He turned back to face him, his blue eyes widening. “I remember everything from the party.” Keith continued, “I didn’t forget. I lied to you.” 

Lance let a beat of silence fall between them, “Why?” He asked, when he found his voice.

“Same reason why you didn’t tell me about it.” Keith said. “I didn’t want to make things awkward.”

“You remembered everything and didn’t fucking tell me?” Lance almost laughed, “You just left me to my own thoughts and didn’t give me any explanation?” Keith didn’t respond, staring at the ground. Lance shook his head. “So you lied because why? Because you didn’t want to admit that you almost kissed me? Because you hate me?”

Keith’s head shot up as he stared at Lance. “Hate you?” He scoffed, “I thought you hated me!” 

“I wish I hated you!” Lance shouted. Keith cut himself off before saying anything further. “If I hated you it would make everything so much easier.” Lance groaned. 

“Make what easier?” Keith asked softly.

“Make being around you easier!” Lance went on, “Every time I see you all I can think about is holding your hand or running my fingers through your stupid mullet!” He groaned. “I’m sick of it! I’m sick of looking at you!” He clenched his fists at his sides, taking a deep breath, “I don’t want to ruin your assignment. I don’t want to make things complicated. I don’t want to screw up.”

Keith took a step towards Lance. “That’s what you’re worried about?” He asked. “My assignment?” Lance avoided his eye contact, giving a small nod. “What would you do if I wasn’t observing you?” Lance’s blue eyes looked up, finding Keith’s dark purple ones staring right back at him. There was a challenge hidden behind his gaze. “What would you do Lance?” Keith repeated, now standing toe to toe with Lance.

Lance looked at Keith and this close he could see every little detail. Keith’s thick black eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, his beautifully long lashes blinking up at him, the small scar on his right cheek partially covered in a slight blush. Keith took Lance’s breath away. His piercing gaze drilled into his soul as they stood there in silence.

_Don’t do it_.  Lance told himself internally. 

He reached up and placed his hand on the side of Keith’s face. Keith instinctively leaned into the touch. 

_Stop yourself_.

He exhaled, looking down at Keith’s lips before looking back up to his eyes. 

_Fuck_. 

“If you weren’t observing me,” Lance finally said, “I would do this.” He leaned in and placed his lips gently on top of Keith’s. He felt Keith’s body tense up before slowly relaxing against him. Lance’s heart felt as if it would beat out of his chest. Keith’s lips were so soft and his arms slowly wrapped around Lance’s neck, pulling him closer. 

Lance sighed into his mouth as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Keith tasted bitter with a touch of sweetness just like the coffee he drank earlier that day. Lance was obsessed with it. His fingers lazily rubbed up and down Keith’s back, holding him close. 

They pulled away slowly, looking at each other, neither one saying a word. Lance took Keith’s hand silently and led him to his car, helping him into the passenger seat before he got behind the wheel. 

The drive to his apartment was suffocating and Lance felt Keith’s gaze on him the entire way there. He parked and walked Keith up the stairs, opening his front door. 

Lance quickly pulled Keith in, wrapping his arms around him, shutting the door behind them. Lance pressed his lips against Keith’s mouth, starting soft and tender at first before it slowly transformed into something more.

Keith’s hands explored Lance’s body and he lightly tugged at clothes, wanting them removed. Lance took a step back removing his shirt before leaning back into Keith. Lance felt high as he kissed him, dipping his tongue past Keith’s lips, feeling him moan against his open mouth. 

They stumbled through Lance’s apartment, eventually finding the bedroom and collapsing onto the bed together. They were desperate kissing one another, touching anywhere they could in the process. Lance lifted himself off of Keith and stared down at him, catching his breath. “We don’t have to...” Lance told Keith, his voice a little shaky.

Keith gave him a reassuring smile, “I want to. Please.” He said, his cheeks growing red. Lance’s heart beat fast as he looked down at him. He peeled off Keith’s shirt before falling back on top, their lips finding each other once again. Lance made a low moaning sound in the back of his throat, feeling Keith’s bare skin against his own. Lance wanted to be cautious and slow for Keith, but the way Keith was kissing him was driving Lance crazy. 

He reached down and unbuttoned Keith’s pants, helping him wiggle out of them. Keith did the same for Lance, both of them now in just their boxers. Their bodies were tangled together and it was hard to tell where Keith ended and where Lance began.

Lance bent down and peppered light kisses onto Keith’s neck, nipping at his collarbone. “Ah! L-Lance...” Keith whimpered, feeling so many new sensations. “What should I do?” He asked awkwardly. 

Lance sat up to look at him, “Nothing. Let me take care of you.” He breathed, continuing to kiss down his chest. He slipped his hand under Keith’s waistband and pulled down his boxers revealing his erection. Keith let out an embarrassed moan as he looked down, watching Lance. Lance grabbed his cock slowly stroking up his length before going back down. “No need to be shy. You’re perfect.” Lance assured him.

He licked at Keith’s throbbing dick and felt him squirm at the touch. “Relax.” Lance purred as he wrapped his lips around the tip. Keith’s breath caught in his throat as Lance moved down, swallowing him. 

“Shit... Lance.” Keith whined, his hand reaching down to grab onto Lance’s hair. As Lance continued sucking his cock, his other hand reached down and massaged at Keith’s tight hole. Keith gasped and Lance pulled away for a moment. “I have a dildo.” Keith answered Lance’s unasked question, “I uh, use it often enough...” he wanted to hide his face, but Lance simply kissed up his inner thigh.

“Okay. Thanks for telling me.” He said before licking at his cock again. He spat on his two fingers and brought them back to Keith’s asshole, slowly pushing into him. Keith threw his head back and moaned. Lance’s cock twitched in his boxers listening to Keith’s beautiful noises. He removed his mouth from Keith’s dick, focusing purely on stretching his hole.

Lance’s two fingers pushed in and out slowly, as he kept his gaze on Keith’s face, gauging his reaction. “M-more.” Keith stuttered and Lance happily obliged. He pushed past his second knuckle and felt Keith tighten around him.

“You’re doing such a good job Keith.” Lance cooed, pumping in and out. Keith was panting at this point, his untouched cock leaking precum. Finally, Lance stood and pulled off his boxers, grabbing a bottle of lube to spread on his own dick. “Are you sure?” Lance asked as he kneeled in front of Keith, his cockhead almost touching his entrance. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Please.” Keith said breathless as he looked up at Lance. “I’ll be okay.” Lance nodded, holding the base of his cock as he sank into Keith’s hole. They both let out a moan at the contact. Lance made himself go still, waiting for Keith. Keith took several deep breaths, feeling so full already, but nodded for Lance to continue.

He pushed in a bit more and pulled back out, repeating this motion, each time going in another inch. Keith was biting his lip as Lance continued. “F-fuck Keith.” Lance breathed out, slowly increasing his speed. “You feel amazing.” He praised Keith, hoping it would help him relax more.

Keith fisted the sheets next to him, slowly losing himself in Lance’s thrusts. “More. You can g-go faster...” He said. Lance obeyed and Keith felt the tip of his cock rub against his prostate. “Holy shit!” Keith spat. He was only able to do that a few times with his dildo. A real cock felt much more satisfying. 

Lance grabbed onto Keith’s hips, guiding him up and down on his cock. “Does it f-feel good?” Lance asked, wanting to make his partner feel just as good as he did.

Keith nodded, “‘S good.” He slurred, his body going limp in pleasure. “More.” He whimpered, closing his eyes. “I’m c-close...” 

Lance bit his lip listening to Keith moan. He reached out and grabbed onto Keith’s cock, matching his strokes with his thrusts. “Shit, me too... Keith.” Lance moaned his name, his mind flashing back to the wet dream he had days ago. The real thing was so much better. 

“Lance! I’m gonna-“ Keith shouted as Lance watched him shoot his load. Lance growled tipping over the edge himself, pulling out quickly to jerk off, coming onto Keith’s stomach.

They were both gulping in air, bodies still coursing with arousal as they came down from their orgasms. Lance fell onto the bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to Keith pant next to him. “Are you okay?” Lance asked quietly, turning to look at him. 

Keith nodded, giving a soft smile before panting in reply, “Never better.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance spend the night together and have to face Shiro the next morning.... this can only end badly.

“You’re p-positive you’re a virgin?” Lance stuttered as he relaxed into the mattress. Keith bobbed up and down on his cock, taking his entire length like a pro. Keith’s tongue twirled around Lance’s tip making him throw his head back. “You just seem way too g-good at this.” Lance moaned, running his fingers through Keith’s hair. 

Keith took his mouth off of Lance’s cock to reply, “Definitely never done this before. But I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” He winked up at Lance before continuing.

It didn’t take long for Lance to tense up and spill his seed into Keith’s open mouth. “Fuck Keith...” Lance breathed as his orgasm faded. Keith smiled and crawled to lay next to him. 

“I think I’m ready for more.” Keith said, looking down to grab his own erection. 

Lance laughed, “You’re insatiable.” He purred kissing Keith. “You know I have work in the morning, right? Meaning you also have work in the morning!” 

Keith reached over to grab his phone. “You mean in three hours?” He asked.

Lance shot up out of bed, grabbed Keith’s phone, and stared at the lock screen reading 1:00 AM. “What the fuck?! How long have we been in bed?” He asked in disbelief.

Keith couldn’t help but laugh, “Well we’ve been fucking off and on since around nine last night... So about four hours.” He had a devilish smirk on his face.

“God, I’m gonna be so tired tomorrow.” Lance groaned, falling back on the bed. 

“Technically, you mean you’ll be tired today.” Keith corrected.

Lance glared at him, “I blame you!” He tackled Keith and they rolled around the mattress, wresting each other. “You’re steaming hot body and tantalizing lips distracted me from getting any sleep!” He shouted dramatically.

Keith giggled as he pinned Lance down to the bed, “My tantalizing lips? Really?” He bent down to kiss Lance, making him forget his reply.

Kissing Keith was the best thing Lance had ever experienced. Lance melted into him so quickly he didn’t even have a choice to stop it. He loved the feel of Keith’s hair between his fingers and his smooth pale skin brushing up against his tan body. The energy Lance felt from the first day of seeing Keith only amplified when he was touching him.

Keith’s little moans were heavenly and Lance would pay a thousand dollars to listen to them daily. His whimpers and muffled cries were intoxicating and Lance couldn’t get enough. Lance flipped them over so he was on top and smiled down at Keith. “What?” Keith asked, blush tinting his cheeks.

Lance reached down and tucked a strand of Keith’s hair behind his ear, “Just taking in the view.” He replied softy. He gave Keith a light kiss before crawling off of him. “I seriously need to get some sleep though.” He sighed. “Are you uh... gonna stay the night?” He asked awkwardly.

“Well you drove me here. So unless you want me to walk home...” Keith trailed off.

“Oh right!” Lance said remembering. “You’re welcome to sleep on my couch or I have an air mattress I can pull out.” He scratched his head avoiding Keith’s eye contact. 

“Oh yeah... if you want to sleep alone I understand.” Keith began crawling off the bed. 

“I don’t mind!” Lance said quickly, “I just figured you would want to sleep separately.” He felt his face grow hot.

Keith stopped and grinned at him, “l would like to sleep next to you. If that’s okay?” Lance nodded with a smile. He turned off the lights and got into bed with Keith. He pulled he covers over them and let out a long exhale. “Goodnight Lance.” Keith whispered, he scooted over to lay his head on Lance’s shoulder.

“I think you mean good morning, Keith.” Lance whispered in reply and they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Wednesday- Observation Day 6

As usual, Lance woke up to his obnoxious alarm at 3:30 AM. He grumbled angrily reaching his hand out to shut it off but instead feeling a head of hair. His eyes shot open as he stared at Keith lying next to him fast asleep. Lance relaxed, remembering he spent the night and grabbed his phone to stop the alarm. He curled back into bed, pulling Keith closer to him. His black mullet was a total mess and his eyes fluttered slightly as he dreamed. 

Lance planted a light kiss on his forehead, “Hey idiot, time to wake up.” He said, shaking him gently. Keith groaned in reply. “Let me remind you that you were the one who wanted to observe a barista.” Keith pulled the covers over his head. “You’re such a baby.” Lance laughed as he yanked the covers off.

“Lance!” Keith whined, pulling his knees up to his chest as he curled into a ball. 

“I like it when you say my name.” Lance purred, bending down to kiss him. Keith pouted and begrudgingly got out of bed. He borrowed a pair of boxers, jeans, and a shirt from Lance and they both got ready to leave. Lance drove them back to the Coffee Lounge and parked next to Keith’s car.

“Hey you two!” Shiro said, stepping out of his car parked a couple spots down. “Why was Keith’s car left here?” Lance face went bright red. 

“I couldn’t find my car keys last night. I’m pretty sure I left them on a table in the lobby,” Keith lied smoothly as they walked into the building together. “Lance was a life saver and took me home and picked me up this morning.”

Shiro smiled, “Oh! Thank you Lance! I appreciate it!” 

“No problem!” Lance croaked, trying to hide his embarrassment. Shiro walked into the office as Keith followed Lance to the front counter. “I’m freaking out dude.” Lance whispered to Keith, starting to sweat.

“Calm down,” Keith replied, “Shiro doesn’t pick up on social cues much, he has no idea. Just don’t say anything stupid.” He reminded him.

“Keith. It’s me we’re talking about,” Lance said gesturing to himself, “I’m bound to say something stupid!” 

Keith laughed and reached out to squeeze Lance’s hand lightly, “Don’t worry. He won’t find out. I promise.” He let go of his hand right before Pidge and Hunk walked in. Keith gave him one more reassuring smile before turning to head back to the office. 

“Morning Lance.” Hunk said, punching in and throwing on his apron. “How was your night last night?”

“My night?” Lance said. He probably had the dumbest smile on his face as he watched the back of Keith’s head as he walked away, “It was pretty amazing.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance play a dangerous game flirting back and forth. Until they get caught. 
> 
> Shiro does not take it well.

Thursday and Friday- Observation Day 7-8

Keith and Lance tried to go about the observation as normal as possible but neither one of them could deny there was a shift in their dynamic. The sexual tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Only people without a pulse (and Shiro) wouldn’t notice it. Lance and Keith weren’t much help hiding it either.

Lance would brush past Keith and let his fingers linger on his arm just a few seconds more than normal, enough to make a shiver go down Keith’s spine. Keith would reciprocate by slipping naughty notes written on scraps of paper into Lance’s hand. Lance would read them quickly and stuff them into his pocket before anyone else could see.

If they felt really brave, sometimes they would go into the walk in freezer (where no cameras were) and have a quick make out session. Lance would pin Keith against the cold steel and cover his neck with sloppy kisses. Keith would let the slightest moan escape his lips but would quickly bite his tongue to control himself. Lance would pull away, too quickly for Keith’s liking, and walk out of the freezer as if nothing had transpired. Keith would try to pat down his hair, making sure it was wasn’t too messy, before following Lance out, blaming the red on his cheeks from the cold.

It didn’t take long for others to catch on. When Lance got his fifteen minute break Friday night, Pidge and Hunk cornered him in the lobby. “You fucked Keith?!” Hunk hissed at him quietly. 

Lance almost spat out his drink, “Wha-What?! No!” He stuttered. 

“Don’t lie.” Pidge said, “You guys have practically been undressing each other with your eyes since Wednesday morning.” 

Lance blushed, “Is it that obvious?” He asked.

“Yes!” Hunk said. “You’re lucky Shiro hasn’t put two and two together yet.” He shook his head, “What happened to you saying you wanted to NOT sleep with him?” He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. 

“I uh...” Lance looked at the floor for an answer, but eventually sighed. “I have no self control.” He admitted sheepishly.

“Damn right you have no self control!” Pidge whisper yelled as she punched him in the arm. “This is gonna bite you in the ass. Fucking your boss’s younger brother? You said it yourself: bad idea.” 

Lance sighed, “I know! Really, I understand that I screwed up.” He explained, “But it’s a little too late now! How am I supposed to stop this?” Hunk and Pidge looked at each other silently. “Exactly. My options are either to completely cut it off with Keith and have him hate me while finishing his observation, or I try to break the news to Shiro and possibly lose my job for fraternization!”

“I don’t know if fraternization would fit considering Keith himself doesn’t work here.” Hunk added, “But I know what you’re getting at.” They all stared at each other silently. 

“I’ll figure something out.” Lance finally said. “I just need time to think...” Hunk and Pidge left him alone, giving him reassuring smiles as they went back to work.

Lance sighed, his forehead banging on the table. Telling Shiro was probably the safest course of action. If Lance could just sit down with Shiro and try to explain his feelings for Keith and that he didn’t intend to just fuck him and leave, maybe then he would understand.

Lance sat up and puffed out his chest confidently. “That’s what I’ll do! Tomorrow morning I’ll tell Shiro and we’ll work everything out. I’ll convince him to not fire me and to let me date Keith and everyone wins! Perfect!” He said to himself. He got back to work in a happier mood and the shift went by quickly after that.

They closed down the shop for the night and Pidge and Hunk drove off, leaving Keith and Lance alone. It didn’t take long before Keith gave Lance a sideways look and they were all over each other.

Keith pushed Lance up against his car door and ran his hands under his shirt. “Fuck, I wanted to do this throughout the whole shift.” Keith moaned.

Lance smiled into the kiss, “Oh? I couldn’t tell. The note you wrote me that detailed sucking my cock wasn’t a dead give away.” They laughed between kisses. “Come on.” Lance took his hand and opened his backseat door, pushing him inside.

They were tangled together in the cramped backseat, the windows instantly fogging up. Keith straddled Lance’s hips and slowly rubbed up against him. Lance let out a groan, feeling his erection through his jeans. “You’re so sexy when you’re desperate.” Lance murmured, nipping at Keith’s ear.

Keith smiled, “Right back at ya.” He grabbed Lance’s face between his hands and kissed him deeply. Their tongues pushing against one another as they kissed. Lance was so caught up in Keith’s body on his he almost didn’t hear the tap on the window. Almost.

They jumped, looking to the window and saw Shiro standing there. “Oh fuck.” Lance breathed. They quickly detangled themselves and opened the car door stepping out. “Hey Shiro...” Lance said, trying to be extra friendly.

“Not a word.” Shiro said, glaring down at Lance. 

“Shiro come on,” Keith sighed, “It’s not his fault-“

“Not a word!” Shiro snapped, cutting off Keith. Keith matched Shiro’s stern expression as Lance observed helplessly. “Get in my car.” Shiro almost whispered to Keith.

“No.” Keith said, standing his ground. “You’re overreacting-“

“Keith. Get in the car. Now.” Shiro said again, not budging. Keith bit his lip, holding himself back. He gave Lance a quick glance before begrudgingly walking past Shiro and getting into his passenger seat. 

“Shiro I..“ Lance started, but Shiro was already turning away.

“We’ll have a discussion later. But for now, you need to go home.” Shiro said over his shoulder. He got into his car and slammed the door. 

Keith looked out of the window helplessly and mouthed the words “I’m sorry” before they pulled away. Lance stood in the parking lot alone and watched the taillights as they drove off. A horribly empty feeling crept into his gut as he numbly got into his car and drove home. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance decides to confront Shiro... hopefully Shiro doesn’t kill him first.

****The drive to Keith’s apartment Friday night was deathly quiet. Keith had never heard silence so loud before. Shiro’s knuckles were practically white as he gripped the steering wheel, his gaze fixed firmly on the road ahead. Keith sat in the passenger seat, slouched as low as possible, as he stared out the window. 

Shiro pulled into Keith’s apartment parking lot and put the car in park, exhaling loudly. “Oh don’t even start.” Keith warned, rolling his eyes.

Shiro snapped his head to look at Keith, “You don’t even know what I was going to say!” He argued.

Keith glared at him, “Trust me Shiro, I already know. You’re gonna lecture me about how I’m not being safe and I shouldn’t sleep around....”

Shiro stared him, “That is not... I was just trying to help-“ 

“Well stop helping! You’re not even my real brother!” Keith shouted. His words seemed to hang heavily between them in the compact space of the car. Shiro’s face fell as he looked at Keith and he immediately regretted his words. “Shiro I’m-“ 

“Goodnight.” Shiro said simply and Keith knew that was his cue to leave. He crawled out of the car and slammed the door, storming into his apartment before he collapsed onto his couch, bursting into tears. 

**Saturday 9:10 AM**

**Keith: Lance I’m sorry about last night. Shiro doesn’t know when to stop. I promise I’ll talk to him about it... once he calms down, okay?**

**1:27 PM**

**Keith: how are you? **

**5:45 PM**

**Keith: Hey**

**9:25 PM**

**Keith: Are you up? Can we talk? **

**10:49 PM**

**Keith: goodnight **

Lance had no energy to respond. He watched Keith blow up his phone all day Saturday but never once replied. 

Sunday morning rolled around and Lance groaned lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. “Maybe if I lay incredibly still I won’t have to go to work tomorrow morning.” He mumbled.

“Wimp.” Hunk said, sitting in a bean bag chair in the corner of Lance’s room. “You need to talk to him.” He said for the hundredth time. 

Lance buried his face in his pillow, “No Hunk. Stop giving me good advice.” 

Hunk sighed, “You avoiding the problem is doing nothing to fix it. You’re gonna have to see Shiro and Keith tomorrow at work so you might as well talk to him today.” 

“Which one?! Keith or Shiro?” Lance asked, sitting up to glare at Hunk. 

“Shiro primarily. You need to tell him exactly what’s going on. Otherwise he’s gonna think you’re just shacking up with his little brother for fun.” Hunk replied, “And after that’s cleared up, talk to Keith and apologize for ignoring his texts.” 

Lance sighed, tossing his pillow aside. “I know.” He said finally. “You’re right I’m just... terrified.” He admitted.

Hunk stood up and sat on the bed next to Lance, “It’ll be okay I promise. Shiro’s not a scary guy...”

“He is when he catches you in your car dry humping his brother in the Coffee Lounge parking lot.” Lance said, almost laughing to himself. Hunk placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder giving him a light squeeze before standing up.

“Just please talk to him. Text me if you need anything.” Hunk said as he walked out of the bedroom and left the apartment, leaving Lance alone to his thoughts. 

Shiro had just sat down with Adam for lunch Sunday afternoon when there was a knock at their front door. Shiro raised an eyebrow as he got up and went to the door. He opened it to see Lance standing there. “Hi Shiro.” Lance said timidly. A new flash of anger came over Shiro as he reached out and grabbed the front of Lance’s shirt. 

“Shiro!” Adam jumped up from the table, detaching Shiro from Lance and standing between them. “Honey, enough.” Adam gave him a firm look that Shiro couldn’t argue with. Shiro walked back into the house and Adam turned to Lance, “Sorry he’s still a bit wound up. Please come in.” He led Lance into their living room. “What can we do for you?” Adam asked, realizing Shiro wasn’t going to be talking much.

“I came to apologize.” Lance began, standing in front of them. “But I also came to explain myself.” Shiro fixed his eyes on Lance intimidatingly, but he continued, “And after you hear me out if you want to punch me or fire me I won’t stop you.” He gulped, hoping it wouldn’t come to that. 

“I’m listening.” Shiro said, crossing his arms and leaning back against his kitchen counter. 

Lance took a deep breath, “When I first met Keith I...” He stopped briefly, realizing he hadn’t planned what he was going to say ahead of time. Images of Keith smiling and laughing with him flashed through his mind. Lance smiled and simply went with the words that were in his heart. 

“I was star struck.” He admitted, “Keith walked in and I remember being a complete idiot taking his order. He was just so handsome and gave off this... this aura I guess? It was jaw dropping, I couldn’t ignore it.” He blushed slightly, hearing his own words.

“And when I found out he was your brother I was mortified and I knew I couldn’t get involved. I didn’t want to mess up my professional relationship with you and so I tried to distance myself from Keith. And then you asked me to be his observation partner...” Lance laughed, “That really threw me through a loop. I didn’t know what to do. Keith was constantly around me, asking me questions, and the more time I spent with him the more I realized his beauty wasn’t just skin deep. He’s caring and hard working and funny... He’s perfect. And we had this connection that I couldn’t shake. I’ve never felt like that before.” Lance smiled to himself. 

“Then one night we were talking and I kissed him and that was it... I was hooked from that moment on.” Lance shrugged, chuckling to himself, “You may not believe me but I really care for him. And not just because he’s a good kisser. I care for him because he’s a great person. He’s an amazing friend, an incredible student, and a very genuine person. What’s there not to like?”

Lance sighed, “I know I should have told you about Keith and I way sooner than this but I was terrified. I thought you would hate me and only see me as some ‘fuck boy’ who messes around for fun, but that’s not me.” He stood firmly, staring at Shiro. “I promise, I would never do anything to hurt Keith ever. I know both of us would appreciate it if you supported us in our relationship. Keith looks up to you and loves you so much.” Shiro’s eyes glistened with tears as he listened to Lance, “And it would mean a lot if you didn’t completely hate me...” He trailed off, ready to take whatever came next. 

Shiro simply walked towards Lance and pulled him into a tight hug. Lance was almost surprised but was incredibly grateful that he took the news well. “Thank you Lance. And I’m sorry for overreacting.” Shiro said. He pulled away to smile at him. “I’m just an overprotective older brother, that’s all.”

Lance laughed, “Don’t worry I understand.” Shiro quickly turned away and grabbed a piece of paper, jotting down something. He handed the paper to Lance and he raised an eyebrow. “What address is this?” Lance asked.

“Keith’s apartment.” Shiro said the biggest smile on his face, “Go get him tiger.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes to confess his true feelings to Keith... But will Keith forgive him?

Keith’s knuckles were almost bruised from hitting his punching bag so many times. He stood in his living room and relentlessly pounded into his homemade bag, fuming quietly to himself. His phone laid on the couch next to him at full volume, waiting for a reply that would never come. 

“Dammit Shiro.” Keith growled, as his fist made contact with the punching bag once again. “You scared him away. He’s never gonna talk to me again.” Keith was irritated beyond all belief. He had just started to feel comfortable with Lance and was having so much fun flirting back and forth, but after Friday nights fiasco, Keith was certain Lance would be too nervous to even glance in his direction.

Keith landed a few more punches before he stopped himself, hanging his head in defeat. “I really liked him.” He admitted to himself, feeling his eyes water ever so slightly. Keith didn’t make friends easily so he didn’t even try anymore. In his college classes he picked the farthest seat from the front and avoided any human interaction when he could. He was a loner. Finding someone who he cared for was rare. And now he was probably never going to see him again. 

Just then he heard a knock at his front door and he shot his head up. He timidly walked to the door and grabbed the handle, opening it slightly. “Hello?” He greeted as he looked through the crack. 

Keith didn’t know what he would see on the other side of the door, but he certainly didn’t think it would be the pair of gorgeous blue eyes staring back at him. He opened the door further and saw Lance standing there with an awkward expression on his face. “Hey Keith.” He said timidly. 

That’s when Keith slammed the door closed and pressed his back up against it, trying to calm his breathing. “Why is Lance here?” He shouted internally. 

“Keith!” Lance’s voice was slightly muffled as he spoke from the other side of the wall. “Come on! I need to talk to you!” 

Keith bit his lip nervously. 

“Keith please, I know you can hear me.” 

Keith didn’t reply. 

There was a beat of silence between them. 

“Fine, well... if you don’t want to talk face to face, I guess I’ll just talk to your door!” Lance shouted. Keith heard him sigh before speaking again, “Listen Mr. Door. Your owner, Keith? Yeah he’s pretty stupid.” Keith would have laughed at Lance’s idiocy, but was too confused and frustrated to care. He kept his ear pressed to the door attentively. 

“Keith is incredibly stupid!” Lance continued to vent to his imaginary friend, “He talks with me all the time, he’s constantly making me laugh, he’s an incredible kisser,” Lance listed off quickly, “Yet he still can’t see how head over heels I am for him.” Keith heart stopped at his words.

“How could he not see it!? All the times I stare at him and ogle over him. All the times I make stupid cheesy jokes just to make him smile. All the times we touch and there’s electricity in the air. How could he not notice that?” Keith’s eyes grew wide.

“The truth is Mr. Door, I’ve been doing everything in my power to stay away from Keith. He’s my bosses brother, I’m his class observation partner, it’s just complicated. And I don’t want to get Keith in trouble or lose my job...” Lance’s voice trailed off. “But right now, none of that matters. What matters is telling Keith how important he is to me. How much I miss him, even though it’s only been a day. And how much I want to hold him and kiss him...” Lance paused then added, “And do other naughty things with!” Keith could hear Lance smile and felt his own grin tugging at his lips. 

“So if you could tell all of that to Keith, I would really appreciate it.” Lance said, as Keith heard his feet turn to walk away. He didn’t get far before Keith threw open the door and flung himself at Lance. They wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. “Oh Keith! Did you hear all that?” Lance feigned surprise. 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Keith replied, before closing the distance between them. He pulled Lance through the open door and clumsily shut it behind them. They almost tripped over one another as they fell onto the couch. Keith’s mouth was all over Lance’s and their hands were desperately peeling off clothes. 

Their first kiss was so tender and gentle as if it were in slow motion. But right then it was all tongue and teeth, gasping for air each time their lips parted. Keith couldn’t get enough of Lance and Lance couldn’t get enough of Keith.

Lance felt heat rush to his groin as Keith devoured him. “Keith...” His name fell deliciously off of his lips. 

Keith shivered at the sound and continued removing Lance’s shirt and pants. “I missed you too idiot.” Keith replied breathless, as he bent down to kiss at Lance’s neck. 

It didn’t take long for them to move into Keith’s bedroom, on the mattress, Lance hovering above him as he peppered kisses all over his bare chest. “Lance please,” Keith moaned getting impatient. “I need you.” He reached down and grabbed Lance’s cock, giving it a playful squeeze. 

Lance inhaled sharply, “I need you too.” He said, looking down at Keith, his pupils blown with arousal. Lance slipped his lubed fingers down and felt at Keith’s hole, watching Keith squirm underneath him. “I want to make you feel so good.” Lance cooed softly as he pressed his finger inside. Keith let out a shaky gasp and closed his eyes, gripping at Lance’s shoulders. 

“F-fuck me.” Keith demanded as Lance pushed in further, adding another finger. Lance didn’t say anything further as he pumped in and out of Keith, stretching him properly. Finally Keith felt empty once again and realized Lance had grabbed for his cock and lined himself up. Lance thrust his hips forward without warning and buried his cock inside of Keith. 

“Holy fuck!” Lance spat out. So many emotions and sensations were flying through his body, he felt out of control. All he could think about was Keith. Touching Keith. Kissing Keith. Fucking Keith. 

They fell into a rhythm as Lance fucked into Keith’s tight opening. “More! More!” Keith chanted, almost drooling in pleasure. Lance licked his lips, watching Keith take his cock. Suddenly Keith moved and pushed Lance onto the bed, making him lie flat on his back. “My turn.” Keith purred as he straddled Lance’s hips. He slowly sunk down onto his shaft and Lance hissed in approval.

“Oh shit Keith.” Lance groaned. Keith bounced up and down on his dick flawlessly. He bent down to crash his lips against Lance’s and they both moaned at the contact. 

“Gonna. Come. Lance.” Keith bit out, moving faster on his cock. 

Lance gripped onto his hips, helping lift Keith off and on. “Fuck yeah. Me too... Keith! Fuck!” Lance mumbled and finally tipped over the edge. He buried himself deep into Keith and shouted as he came. Keith echoed his cries and jerked himself off, coming onto Lance’s stomach and chest. 

Exhausted and spent, they fell onto one another, relishing in the afterglow. They fell asleep that way, peacefully covered in each other’s come and tangled up in each other’s arms. 

Once morning came around the sunlight poured into the bedroom and Keith blinked awake. He sat up slowly and looked down at Lance still asleep, bundled up in his sheets. He bent down and placed a light kiss onto his cheek. Lance smirked as he slowly awoke, his eyes opening to see Keith staring at him. “Good morning.” Lance said groggily.

“Good morning.” Keith replied. He laid back down to cuddle up next to Lance as they both stayed there for a moment longer. “We should maybe get up.” Keith suggested. 

“Yeah probably,” Lance said sitting up. He turned to face Keith, smiling ear to ear. “Wanna go get some coffee?” Lance asked, understanding the irony. 

Keith nodded and they quickly cleaned themselves up and got dressed. Lance held Keith’s hand as they headed towards the Coffee Lounge. The world around them slowly faded away as they walked together. 

And in that moment, they were thinking about nothing else but each other... and coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!! 
> 
> I had far too much fun writing this little FanFiction and I hope y’all enjoyed it too :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Kudos, comments, and shares are always appreciated!
> 
> More NSFW Klance content at @_Kiwi_16


End file.
